¡Juntos y revueltos!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Draco y Hermione están pegados, piel con piel y huesos con huesos. ¿Qué podrán hacer, qué podrá salvarlos?
1. Desnudo frente a Granger

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto ideas. De resto, todo es obra de JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus Snape, observaba la situación y no lo podía comprender. Poppy, intentaba entenderlo también pero no tenía sentido. Draco halaba de un lado y Hermione del otro.

- ¿Estás seguro, Severus, que no podemos despegarlos?

- No, están unidos en lugares del cuerpo, muy importantes- dijo- Draco, quítate la ropa, Granger, tú también.

- ¿¡Qué!?- gritaron ambos con recelo- ¡No me voy a desvestir!

- ¡Quítensela!- le espetó Snape y ambos se miraron.

- No vayas a mirarme- le dijo Draco.

- Como si pudiera no verte. ¡Noticia, estamos adheridos!

Severus esperaba pacientemente. Estaba consciente de que vería a dos de sus estudiantes, desnudos. Hermione, intentaba quitarse la camisa, pero estaba adherida a la de Draco. Severus, sacó su varita y tuvo que cortarla. Hermione se cubrió su pecho con una mano y la dejó caer al suelo.

- Bien, están unidos a la cadera- mencionó- Draco, quítate el pantalón.

- ¡No haré eso!- exclamó él y el profesor, amenazó con desvestirlo él. Tuvo que aceptar, así que también tuvo que dejarse cortar el pantalón.

- Lindos calzones, Draco- dijo Hermione, mirando unos ajustados bóxers negros.

- Linda ropa interior- le desafió Draco, cuando observaba su delgada ropa interior de encajes. Blanca como papel.

- Tendré que cortar eso también- meditó Snape y Hermione se mostró asombrada. ¡No la iban a desnudar!

Negó miles de veces con la cabeza, pero Severus estaba decidido a investigar, qué tan pegados estaban. Hermione cerró los ojos y observó, como ambas ropas se caían al suelo. Ella, no sabía donde cubrirse.

- Lindo- dijo Draco, avergonzado- ahora estamos desnudos, frente a dos maestros y yo, desnudo frente a Granger.

Hermione por más que lo intentaba, no podía mirar hacia otra parte, que hacia abajo. Draco alzó la cabeza y trató de taparse.

- ¡Ni un comentario acerca de eso!- le dijo.

- Ninguno- dijo ella mirándose a si misma- ¡Ni tú, de mi!

- ¡Ya cállense!- dijo Snape, con cierta incomodidad.

Hermione intentaba no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Draco suspiró y continuó allí, pasando frío y vergüenza.

- Al menos, no están unidos allí abajo- le dijo Snape con una sonrisa irónica y Hermione juró que podría matarlo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone, que nos vamos a vestir otra vez?

- Buena pregunta- meditó Snape- Granger, le daría puntos a su casa, pero no es el momento.

Severus meditó. La ropa tenía que ser diferente. Tanto femenina como masculina, en el casod e Draco. Eso, sería bastante complejo.

- Por ahora, quédense así- dictaminó.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en una camilla de la enfermería, cubiertos por una sábana. Poppy les miraba con preocupación y trataba de entender, por qué estaban pegados y el cómo, debería ayudarles. Draco, trataba de no aburrirse, pero era imposible no intentarlo.

Hermione, no dejaba de sentirse a morir. Trataba de no preocuparse, pero su mente ya estaba bromeando con ella. "¿Viste lo enorme que es su...?" "Sin duda, no te pudiste quedar pegada en mejor momento.


	2. ¡Me quiero bañar!

Hermione miraba en dirección a la ducha y miraba a Draco. Ambos seguían cubiertos por una larga sábana blanca. Draco negaba con la cabeza mientras ella asentía en respuesta. De un momento a otro, ella se había retirado la sábana y se había metido a bañar si el concentimiento del joven.

- ¡Sácame de aquí!- dijo, pero ella había cerrado la puerta.

- No y me ayudarás a bañarme- le dijo ella- pásame ese jabón.

- ¡No me da la gana!- le dijo y Hermione le pellizcó una oreja. Draco seguía negándose y ella seguía pellizcándole la oreja- ¡Déjame!

Tuvo que asentir y pasarle el jabón. No podía evitar mirar hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione y al final, por su sanidad mental, tuvo que ladear la cabeza hacia otro lugar. Hermione, le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- ¡Pervertido!

- ¿Para qué entonces, me haces esto?

- ¡Por que no voy a andar sucia por la vida! Así esté pegada a ti- le confesó ella y Draco trató de no mirar más que su boca- ¡Mírame a la cara!

- Eso intento, pero tu cara es muy larga y debo mirar hacia...

Ella le pellizcaba la oreja y Draco, se sobaba con su mano. Hermione colocó el jabón en su mano y le observó.

- ¡Enjabóname!

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?

- ¿No estámos pegados? ¡Enjabóname!

Draco ladeó la cabeza y prefirió morir a hacer eso. Aunque bien, eso significaba que iba a tocar un cuerpo femenino.

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo ella, como si le leyera la mente- Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a manosearme.

Draco juró que no lo haría, así que Hermione le permitió que la enjabonara. Delicadamente, Draco comenzó por su espalda. Hermione, se mantenía en tensión, preparada para golpearlo en cuanto sintiera algo extraño. Bien, tener cuatro manos sobre uno, parecía ser relajante.

Por supuesto, habían partes que sólo Hermione, podía tocar, para pesar de Draco. Ella le arrancó el jabón y se dedicó a sus partes privadas y eso incluía pechos. Mientras lo hacía, cubría a Draco con su mano, para que no mirara más de la cuenta. Con un suspiro, había logrado bañarse un poco.

- Límpiame el cabello- le ordenó y Draco se negó.

- ¡No haré eso!- le criticó y Hermione, continuó pellizcándole la oreja- ¡Ya basta, Granger!

- Límpiame el cabello- le ordenó y Draco, tuvo que obedecer. Con una mueca de odio, había vertido el Shampoo en la cabeza de Hermione- ¡Cuidado con mis ojos!

Estuvo largo rato, lavándole el cabello a Hermione. Al terminar, lo enjuagó y lo acomodó a la conveniencia de la chica.

- Ahora, te bañarás tú- le dijo ella- prepárate.

- ¡No me toques!- le gritó y Hermione rió.

- No puedes huír de mí...- se rió y Draco juró que así se quebrara media cadera, se despegaría de ella.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento que él hizo con ella. Con una sonrisa suave, ella le lavaba el cabello, mientras Draco intentaba no pensar en nada perturbador. Hermione terminó de enjuagárselo y miró hacia abajo.

- Draco...

- ¿Qué?- dijo él, inocentemente.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- dijo, intentando mirarlo- ¡Estás, fantaseando conmgio!- dijo dándole golpes.

- ¡No es cierto!

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y Draco, trató de disimular. Con una sonrisa a medias, él, trató de disculparse. Hermione le observó con enojo y con su mano, le había propinado una buena bofetada.

- Imbécil y ¡Estúpido Slytherin!

- ¡Infantil y piojoso arbusto!

- ¿Arbusto?

- ¡Sí, piojosa!


	3. Nos vamos a dormir

Después de aquel baño, Hermione quería dormir, pero Draco quería hacer otra cosa. Ambos, seguían usando la sábana y parecían un fantasma de dos cabezas o algo parecido. Con una sonrisa suave, se burlaba de ella y de como, era más fuerte.

- ¡Ya basta, arbusto!- le gritó, sosteniéndose de una columna. Hermione soltó un quejido y tuvo que dejarse arrastrar.

- ¡Me lastimas, hurón imbécil!- dijo, cuando regresaba como un elástico hacia él, y la abrazaba para atraparla.

- ¡No me acostaré a dormir contigo!- le espetó y Hermione pareció una pequeña niña. Con un suspiro, Draco la observó.

- ¡Pero tengo mucho sueño!- le dijo y Draco, negó con la cabeza.

- No vamos a dormir juntos.

- ¡Por favor!- ¿Qué más podía hacer, que rogar? Draco, la observó por un pequeño momento y tuvo que aceptar, que sus quejidos estaban exasperándole. De todas formas, también sentía sueño, aunque no quería dormir a su lado.

Con una sonrisa a medias, ella parecía feliz de poderse acostar. Así fuera, adherida a Draco Malfoy. Negó con la cabeza, cuando el joven colocaba toda sábana entre ellos, para que no hubiera contacto alguno.

- No quiero que tu sabes que, me toque- le dijo ella con autoritarismo y Draco, la observó de mala gana.

- Sería, lo único que te tocaría- le espetó y cerró los ojos de golpe- a veces, de noche, sufre de.. erecciones.

Hermione sacó una almohada y le dio un almohadaso en la cabeza, para que dejara de hablar. Se apoyó con fuerza en la cama y trató de dormir. Bien, estaba pegada a Draco, que estaba tan desnudo como ella. Ya conocía todos los recovecos del joven y su lindo trasero blanco que estaba unido al de ella.

Se había quedado dormida, de tanto luchar consigo misma. Al medio ladear la cabeza, en uno de sus sueños, Draco estaba dormido también. Mientras dormía, sintió una curiosa humedad en su cabeza. Al mirar bien, notó que... ¡Draco se estaba babeando!

- Demonios... ¡Draco!- le gritó y el joven despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo en la oscuridad.

- ¡Me estás babeando!- le criticó y Draco, se llevó una mano a la boca para verificar. Bueno sí, estaba pegostosa y húmeda.

- ¿Y para eso, me despiertas?

- Qué asqueroso eres.

- Cállate, arbusto pulguiento- le espetó y colocó una almohada entre ellos.

- Bueno, al menos así, te ahogarás en tu propia baba- le dijo y cerró los ojos- ¡Y ni se te ocurra rozarme con eso!

- Pareciera que quisieras, por que no dejas de decírmelo.

- ¡Cállate!

- Duérmete arbusto, o tus hojas no van a florecer más- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y prosiguió con su sueño.

- ¡No sueñes conmigo, desnuda!

- Si ya estás desnuda


	4. La hora de la comida

Draco y Hermione se despertaban. Bueno, Draco quería despertarse, pero olvidaba que estaba atado de una forma, a Hermione. Con un suspiro, pensaba en el hambre que tenía y en Hermione, que seguía durmiendo como una morsa. Tenía que despertarla de alguna forma. Con una sonrisa suave, hacía en la cama, una de las cosas imperdonables.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué huele...? ¡Rayos!- dijo, volviéndo la cabeza para mirar a Draco- ¡Eres un asqueroso hurón!

. ¡Levántate ya, arbusto!- le dijo y Hermione le dio un almohadaso. Se levantó ella y Draco, se vio obligado a dejarse arrastrar por ella- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- dijo, cuando ella quería entrar en el baño.

- ¡Te quedas afuera y hoy iremos a descubrir, por qué estamos pegados!- le dijo ella entre abriendo la puerta para que Draco no pasara. El joven, permanecía pegado a la misma y esperaba a que ella se cubriera- pasa ya.

Ambos se miraron en el espejo. Necesitaban su espacio para cepillarse los dientes y se empujaban para conseguirlo. Suspirando, Hermione, perdía la batalla y debía dejar que Draco, se cepillara primero. Luego de que ella estaba en ello, Draco se movía para hacer otra cosa y a ella se le caía la pasta dental.

- Lento arbusto- le dijo, mientras se afeitaba la barbilla.

Hermione sonrió con malicia y se movió. Draco se cortó y Hermione, esbozó una sonrisa suave. El joven, estaba furioso, mientras ella reía como una tonta. Terminó de prepararse y comenzó con lo que seguía. Tenían, que vestirse.

- Bien, hay que decidir, qué haremos- musitó y Draco, la observó.

- ¡No usaré falda!- criticó y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Se te verá genial- le confesó ella y en minutos, sacaba una de sus faldas.

Pues vestirse, había sido otro proceso. Ambos, usaban la mitad de una ropa para uno y la otra mitad, para el otro. Con una sonrisa, Hermione se imaginaba a Draco, compartiendo ropa. Pero dejó de sonreír cuando recordó que debían, compartir la ropa interior.

- ¡Esto es incómodo!- graznó Draco.

- ¡No muevas tu... para mi lado!- criticó ella. Draco, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Hay que desayunar- le dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No quiero comerme ese tocino!- le dijo, pero Draco servía cantidades de eso- ¡Huevos, quiero huevos! ¡Sírvemelos!

- ¿Y si no quiero? ¡Auch!- decía, cuando Hermione le pellizcaba con el tenedor- ¡Auch! ¡Auch!- decía, mientras ella seguía insistiendo- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Sírvemelos!

Draco, le servía los huevos. Bien, comer sería un enorme problema. Dispusieron dos sillas juntas, para poderse sentar. Pasarse las cosas, era otro dilema. Draco le gustaba con mucha sazón. A ella no.

- ¡Ya, deja de colocarle eso!

- ¡No, arbusto ridículo!

- ¿Ah sí?- decía ella tomando la salsa y vertiéndosela en la cabeza- ¿Y ahora, qué agregarás al desayuno?

- ¡Los huevos!- decía, colocándoselos en la cabeza. El comedor entero, temía ante sus reacciones desmedidas.


End file.
